First experiences
by Sarahhh93
Summary: So after writing my Light behind the darkness I wanted to see a little drunk Sammy! so here it is! Weechesters! Sam aged 13, Dean 17! just a oneoff happy little piece


**A/N: After writing Light behind the darkness I was curious in seeing Sammy's first time getting drunk! So here is my attempt! Sam's 13 so Dean must be 17!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :D it makes me happy!**

Their dad had left this morning to hunt something across state leaving Dean with the same instruction as always. _Watch out for Sammy. _As if he needed someone to say that, he does that regardless, Sam was his responsibility always had been and always will be.

After seeing his dad off Dean walked back into the motel to drive Sam to school and then spent the day restocking their first aid kit, buying ammunition and cleaning the weapons left behind. That had only taken the morning and now Dean was bored sat watching any day time TV that didn't annoy him within five minutes.

The door opened and Sammy trudged in a face full of anger and hurt, slamming the door behind him Sam didn't look at his brother who was starring questionably at him and walked to the toilet locking the door behind him. Frowning Dean shrugged, he would give him a couple of minutes before he demanded what the hell was going on.

Minutes ticked by and no movement came from the bathroom, finally deciding that was enough Dean crossed the room and banged on the door.

"Sammy?" No reply, "Sam you alright?"

"Go away." The young boy sniffed back.

Trying not to be taken back Dean pressed harder, "Sam open the door I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I." The response came.

Losing the very little patience he had Dean's voice began to raise, "Sam you open this goddamn door or so help me I will break it down myself." Dean waited for a response but none came, he didn't want to break the door down but he would. Finally as though Sam sensed Dean was preparing, the lock clicked and the door opened with Sam starring teary eyed and a black eye in front of him.

Dean bent down placing gently fingers over the bruise forming over his little brother's left eye, "Who did this to you?"

"Doesn't matter they came out worse." Sam huffed, he bypassed his brother and went and sat on the bed.

Mixed feelings came into Dean. He was happy that whoever had done that Sammy had hurt, but how dare anyone lay a finger on his brother! Walking back into the room he sat on the bed opposite Sam who was pretending to watch the TV. Turning the TV off Dean looked at Sam his voice gentle, "You gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to keep bugging?"

Sam starred at him, tears welling up in his eyes. "I got into a fight."

"I can see that." Dean replied, keeping his voice neutral and non judgemental.

"It was stupid, this guy walked into me and I just told him to be careful and then he flipped and started throwing punches."

Dean raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"I was taken by surprise but then he wouldn't stop and he had me in a corner and I just flipped and I hit him. Then the teachers turned up and they only saw me hitting him so pulled me off and dragged me to the principle's office." Sam faltered, "She started shouting at me and I just got so annoyed I walked out." Sam bit his lip preparing himself for the anger he was sure was going to come, when only silence followed Sam asked a question worrying him from the moment it happened. "You gonna tell dad?"

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer. He'll be gone for a week or so anyway give that bruise of yours sometime to heal and if he miraculously comes back early well we'll tell him you got it training with me." Dean smiled reassuringly. He hated seeing his little brother upset and smiled, "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

Sam shook his head, "I just wanna stay here."

Dean sighed but reluctantly agreed, "Sure Sammy."

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

They passed the afternoon watching crappy TV and eating whatever junk food they can find. Neither saying much, Dean turning every now and then to make sure his brother was okay. Evening soon arrived and Sam still hadn't come out of his mood no matter what Dean had tried and sighing he walked to the cabinet where he had stashed his alcohol selection as soon as his dad had gone.

Grabbing the whiskey he poured himself a glass before shrugging _what the hell right_ he thought to himself before he poured another glass. Walking back over he handed one to Sam who starred questionably at it.

"Enjoy." Dean smiled before drinking his own. He couldn't help but laugh as Sam first smelt it before bringing it to his lips cringing as he swallowed.

"It's burning!" He exclaimed but for the first time that day Dean saw him smile.

"It's meant to kiddo, good though isn't it?" Dean finished his and placed it on the side.

Sam frowned, it didn't taste good but nevertheless he finished his glass before placing it next to his brothers and laying back on the bed. It was a nice feeling afterwards he thought and smiled at the warmness in his throat.

"Want another?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Really?" Sam asked, he had rarely touched alcohol in his life his dad and brother both drank but there was an unspoken topic. Sammy was too young to drink. Apparently that rule tonight was being broken.

"Sure why not?" Dean insisted as he poured the two of them another generous amount, "Just don't tell dad."

"You got it." Sam smiled before taking his glass. He didn't taste so bad this time, and he drank it faster finishing it before Dean had.

"Woah steady there I don't wanna be picking you up off the floor." Dean laughed but nevertheless drank his too. "Feel a bit better?"

Sam rested his head on the wall and nodded, he did feel good now.

"Don't worry about school," Dean started, "I'll sort that out tomorrow you won't be in trouble."

"Promise?"

"Yeah Sammy I promise." Dean smiled at the complete faith Sam had in him. He hoped that would never change. Pouring another one for himself he thought responsible Sam wouldn't want anymore. However, hearing the click of the glass Sam turned to face him his eyes hungry for more. "You sure?" Dean frowned and shrugging when Sam nodded he poured him one too. It was about time the kid had a drink, he was safe here with him Dean reasoned with himself.

Passing the drink to his kid brother he watched as Sam drunk this one slower than the previous two before throwing himself onto the bed the room spinning slightly. Dean smiled at the thought of Sam drunk before finishing his and pouring himself another. He forgot how good this tasted.

"Can I have another one?" Sam slurred, lying back on his bed.

"I don't think you need one kiddo." He replied and refrained from laughing as the kid pouted but remained silent.

Silence fell over them both content in their drunken state. Dean kept an eye on Sam and couldn't help but laugh at the drunken look on his face. Ten minutes and three more glasses for Dean Sam turned to him, "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel so good." Dean could have kicked himself for not seeing this coming, little Sammy's first drinking session being whiskey...yeah he wasn't going to feel good.

"You gonna be sick?" Dean asked sitting up and looking at the pale conception on his brother's face.

Nodding wide eyed Sam stood up staggering to the bathroom, Dean followed and kept an arm on his shoulder as Sam threw whatever content in his stomach up. Sam slumped against the toilet his body going slack.

"Nuh uh Sam no sleeping in here." Dean shook him, he was concerned yes, but Dean could help but laugh at Sam's drunken demeanour. Sam groaned but didn't move and sighing Dean bent down and throwing his small brother over his shoulders he walked out before placing him on his bed. Thank god he was still small enough to do this, Dean hoped Sam would always be smaller than him...it didn't seem right to have a snot nose little brother who was bigger than him.

He found a spare cup and filling it with water he returned to Sam's bed. "Sip this, trust me you'll feel better in the morning." Sam starred at him with drunken eyes before taking the water greedily.

"Not too much else you'll be sick again." Dean took away the water before placing it on the side. Sam groaned starring up at his brother who had taken a seat on his bed.

Dean laughed, "Hey if it makes you feel better the first time I got drunk I stole dads drink, he found me passed out on the bathroom floor."

"Was he mad?"

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah! He put me to bed and then ripped into me the day after." Dean paused, "But I think deep down he was quite proud except for stealing his drink. He wasn't proud of that."

Sam laughed before closing his eyes in an attempt to stop the spinning room, "How old were you?"

"About your age I think maybe a year younger or so. I had put you to bed and was bored and then found dads alcohol. I hadn't betted on him coming back that night." Dean laughed at the memory.

"That does make me feel better." Sam admitted, "I don't mind you seeing me like this but not sure I would want dad too." He slurred placing an arm over his eyes, the room was spinning and the light was too bright.

"That makes two of us kiddo." Dean smiled and after patting his brothers shoulders, "Get some sleep you'll feel better in the morning." Dean lied, Sam would feel ten times worse...but he wouldn't mention that, not yet anyway.

**A/N: So there we are you guys enjoy? **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
